<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something good and right and real by divinepxlse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573554">something good and right and real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinepxlse/pseuds/divinepxlse'>divinepxlse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, actor felix and screenwriter dimitri au to indulge the self</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinepxlse/pseuds/divinepxlse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's rising,” he points to the sky. The sun is very slowly making its way up, painting the sky in different shades of yellow, orange, pink, and purple. It's beautiful.</p><p>But Felix looks more beautiful bathing in the twilight, and that’s all Dimitri can see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something good and right and real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i said dimitri and felix can have little a korean drama vibe, as a treat </p><p>i hope you enjoy reading this little self-indulgent thing i wrote in one sitting. (late) happy new year, folks!!! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>warning for some alcohol/mild inebriation, by the way!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as Dimitri knew, it was just another normal early morning in Fhirdiad.</p><p>It's probably about 2:00AM, and he's in bed watching one of the TV dramas that he and Dedue pirated with his old Dell laptop.</p><p>The drama was written by someone he doesn’t know. But Dimitri is relatively new in the industry anyway, only having written two dramas and having worked in a committee for two more. He’s been on a hiatus (or a <em> mental health break </em>, as Annette called it) since Ethereal Moon last year.</p><p>(But also because of a certain person in the industry that he’s been trying to avoid.)</p><p>(Don’t tell Dedue that.)</p><p>Choosing to live in a cheap apartment right next to a major road had proven to be one of his many awful life decisions an innumerable amount of times. Right now is no exception. Lights from passing vehicles are being reflected into his room by his closed window, and he can hear loud car horns blaring.</p><p>Still, Dimitri is focusing on the drama. He's not even sure what time it is anymore. He started watching it at midnight and couldn't just stop—he gets embarrassed just thinking about it, but he's a sentimental man. The storylines always get to him. </p><p>He doesn’t know, really. Maybe it's because he hasn't written anything for almost a year. Maybe it's a skill. Maybe it's just the insomnia again.</p><p>The female lead is finally landing in Enbarr to study after getting the scholarship she worked so hard for in the first two episodes. Her strict parents and handsome childhood friend (whom Dimitri would like to believe is the male lead, because he's quite sweet) were making it hard for her to decide whether she should study in her hometown or somewhere far, but she's in Adrestia now.</p><p>She gasps when she bumps into someone on the way to her new dorm, and the screen freezes suddenly on her shocked expression.</p><p>Then, the ending song starts and the traditional drama ending screen plays.</p><p>He hurriedly clicks the next episode and skips the ‘Previously On’ part.</p><p><em> “Nikolai…” </em> The female lead says, eyes widening just a little.</p><p>The screen suddenly shows a face that Dimitri knows very well.</p><p><em> “Irene?” </em> The man responds, frowning like he can't quite believe what's happening. <em> “I didn't expect to see you here.” </em></p><p>He rarely ever curses, but <em> fuck</em>.</p><p>Dimitri hits the space bar to pause the video.</p><p>Once more, for good measure: <em> fuck</em>.</p><p>He didn't expect to see him either.</p><p>Felix is in this drama, and it looks like he's playing the actual male lead. Poor childhood friend Edward is reduced to second lead.</p><p>Suddenly, Dimitri doesn't want to watch the drama anymore.</p><p>(<em>You really should have checked the summary and cast, </em> a voice that sounds suspiciously like Dedue says in his head.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Irene, I swear I won't make the same mistakes I made when we were younger.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I'm sorry, Nikolai, I... I don't know if I want to believe you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Irene, wait!” </em>
</p><p>It is now 4:27AM, and despite himself, Dimitri is still watching.</p><p>To hell with Felix. Nikolai is so much better. Now maybe if Felix said the same things to Dimitri as his character said to Irene—</p><p>He shakes his head and adjusts his laptop on his lap, feeling shameful. It's been more than two years since he and Felix broke up.</p><p>Felix was his boyfriend, but he was his friend first. They had a history. And maybe if Felix didn't screw things up with his attitude two years ago, maybe they would still be together.</p><p>And maybe Dimitri wouldn't be out here at 4:27AM, hugging a pillow to his chest and trying not to cry because he just witnessed Irene reject the love of her own life. This drama is <em> heartbreaking.</em> The actress—Dorothea Arnault, he's never met her but has only heard good things—is excellent. She’s shaking with actual fury as tears stream down her face.</p><p>Nikolai is looking at the ground. Good. Dimitri doesn't want to see his face. <em> “So all I am to you is—” </em></p><p><em> “A stain I want to erase,” </em> Irene cuts him off. <em> “A stain I thought I’d washed off already, but came back.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Irene, please...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you understand? I want you to be miserable! I want you to cry every night because you can't help but think of me and because you don’t know what went wrong. I want you to break.” </em>
</p><p>The music keeps getting more intense.</p><p>
  <em> “I want you to break just like I did, Nikolai.” </em>
</p><p>And with that, she walks away into the snowy night.</p><p>Dimitri is sobbing dramatically now. He doesn’t even know whose fault it is that he's crying. Was it the story? The speech Irene just gave Nikolai? </p><p>Or—</p><p>
  <em> Bzzzzt. </em>
</p><p>He pauses the drama and grabs his phone from beside him.</p><p>
  <b>from: Dimitri please delete this number – Dedue</b>
</p><p>                <em>dimitri</em></p><p>
  <em>                mitya </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                 im</em>
</p><p>—was it just Felix?</p><p>               <em> i think im near ur aparrmnent</em></p><p>
  <em>                 i juswant to talk 2 you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                 dimitri </em>
</p><p>It is just Felix.</p><p>Saints.</p><p>Dimitri wipes the tears from his face and closes his laptop. He takes one look at himself in the mirror, and decides that he doesn't have to do anything other than put on a coat and run downstairs.</p><p>A few moments later, he's already riding his motorbike down the road, scouring the streets and looking everywhere for the man he'd (unfortunately) been crying about for the past hour.</p><p>It's 5:00AM.</p><p>He's starting to believe that Felix has fooled him when unexpectedly, he finds him lying on the sidewalk in front of a 7-11. He’s holding a bottle of dew liquor similar to the empty one on the ground beside him, staring blankly at the lit up convenience store sign.</p><p>Dimitri parks his bike right beside him and takes off his helmet.</p><p>“You're here,” Felix says the moment their eyes meet, as if Dimitri would even dare not to come.</p><p>“I am,” he replies. “Of course I am.”</p><p>Felix looks away.</p><p>He sighs. “What are you doing here, Felix?”</p><p>“Drinking,” Felix replies, and though he doesn't say it, Dimitri hears the ‘obviously.’</p><p>“If someone recognizes you and sees you lying drunk on a sidewalk at dawn, you’d be all over Twitter.”</p><p>“I know I’m an idiot. No need to tell me.”</p><p>Dimitri sighs. He wants to hug him, but that would be thoughtless, so he pulls Felix by the arm and gets him to stand up instead. “Get on, Felix.”</p><p>Felix stares at him with a confused expression for a few seconds, but he doesn't say anything and just does as he's told. He quietly gets on the motorbike, behind him. He puts on the helmet Dimitri gives him, and when he's done with the straps, he carefully lets his palms rest on Dimitri's back.</p><p>He touches Dimitri like he’s afraid of doing it.</p><p>Dimitri grabs Felix's arms and winds them around his waist.</p><p>His arms are cold. They always are, but this time they’re almost icy.</p><p>(Dimitri wants to take off his coat and give it to him, but he knows doing that would be unwise.)</p><p>Instead, he kick-starts his bike.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wind is cold when it hits Dimitri's face. It's going to be like that for a couple more months—Guardian Moon, after all, is just the beginning of Fhirdiad's heavy winter. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Felix's voice is slightly muffled by the helmet, but he hears it loud and clear: Felix is not asking a question. He just wants Dimitri to know that he's not opposed to… whatever this is, or whatever this will be.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Dimitri replies simply.</p><p>The streets are not at all empty on the way, but it seems that everyone is just minding their own lives. No one cares that Dimitri is going over the speed limit.</p><p>When they arrive at the park, the sun is just beginning to rise. Felix lies down on the grass like he has nowhere else to be.</p><p>“It's rising,” he points to the sky. The sun is very slowly making its way up, painting the sky in different shades of yellow, orange, pink, and purple. It's beautiful.</p><p>But Felix looks more beautiful bathing in the twilight, and that’s all Dimitri can see.</p><p><em> I still love you</em>, is the thought that continues to nag at the back of his mind. He wants to look him in the eyes and say, <em> I still love you, Felix. You’re still the one. </em></p><p>But he doesn't. “What do you want to talk about?” Is what he says instead.</p><p>“You haven't written anything lately.”</p><p>Dimitri sighs. He turns his gaze down to see Felix sprawled out on the grass without a care in the world and decides to just lie down beside him, careful not to get too close. “No inspiration,” he gives a half-lie. He doesn't need Felix to know that part of it was just Dimitri wanting to avoid him.</p><p>Felix laughs. Dimitri almost turns to look at him, because Felix never laughs—he doesn't, or at least he never wants to. But then the laughter abruptly stops and there is no reason for him to look anymore. And then, “I’ll give you some,” Felix says finally. </p><p>“How are you going to do that?” He asks, trying not to smile.</p><p>Felix sighs deeply. He sits up and watches as the sun goes up. The first streaks of sunlight are hitting his face.</p><p>(Still handsome; still strikingly beautiful without even trying, and Dimitri is a weak man.)</p><p>And then he turns and focuses his eyes on Dimitri, who is still on the ground and trying not to look at him. “You should write about a fool,” he says. “A fool who realizes he never stopped loving the person he once left.”</p><p>Without Dimitri's permission, his eyes meet Felix's again for the second time today. He quickly averts his gaze and starts removing the blades of grass and dirt that stuck to Felix’s shirt. “You’ve already played a role like that.”</p><p>“What?” Felix narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“That drama,” Dimitri sits up as well, mirroring him. “You played Nikolai. He left Irene, but then he realized he still loved her. Aren't you talking about him?”</p><p>“I’m talking about Felix.”</p><p>Dimitri blinks. His chest feels tight all of a sudden, and he feels like a fool, too. “You’re drunk, Felix.”</p><p>“Maybe I am,” Felix replies, way too quickly. “Maybe I am. But I know I still love you.”</p><p>“Fe—”</p><p>“And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for ever hurting you, Dimitri.”</p><p>Felix is not Nikolai and Dimitri is not Irene.</p><p>“Come on, then.” Dimitri gets up and brushes the grass away from his pants. “I need to know if Irene and Nikolai get back together in the end.”</p><p>He offers Felix his hand.</p><p>Felix takes it, and for a few seconds he just stares at their hands. “They will,” he says eventually.</p><p>It's probably about 6:00AM, and Felix's hand is in his.</p><p>As far as Dimitri knew, it was just another normal early morning in Fhirdiad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!! &lt;3</p><p>i am on <a href="https://twitter.com/divinepxlse">twitter</a> if you want to yell at me about dimilix</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>